Third Reich
ru:Третий Рейх Nazi Germany is the common English name for Germany between 1933 and 1945 when Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party (NSDAP) controlled the country through a dictatorship. Under Hitler's rule, Germany was transformed into a totalitarian state that controlled nearly all aspects of life via the Gleichschaltung legal process. The official name of the state was Deutsches Reich (German Reich) until 1943 and Großdeutsches Reich (Greater German Reich) from 1943 to 1945. Nazi Germany is also known as the Third Reich '(''Drittes Reich), meaning "Third Realm" or "Third Empire", the first two being the Holy Roman Empire (800–1806) and the German Empire (1871–1918). The Nazi regime ended after the Allies defeated Germany in May 1945, ending World War II in Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi_Germany '''Third Reich does not represent modern Germany much like the fandom think, on the contrary Germany deeply regret what happened and made his best to move forward. Third Reich is regrettably known for causing the Shoah, the genocide of 6 million Jews and killing many other minorities (even more counting all the soldiers they killed), promoting their "superior race" and never keeping their promises. Many other horrors could be added to this list. Description Appearance Third Reich is usually in a black SS (Schutzstaffel) uniform, with a standard flag armband on the right upper arm. Third is usually represented as a man, but depictions of a female Third are not uncommon. Personality Third Reich’s outward demeanour is often respectful and polite (assuming he thinks you’re of “superior race”). It’s just a facade, however. In reality, he is a very hateful, very manipulative person. He is a great liar and uses people's own self-doubts to make them dependent on him. Third is also very untrusting towards others, even his own allies. He is a sociopath and psychopath and not in a good way. Interests Flag Meaning It was used by the Nazi Party to symbolize German nationalistic pride. To Jews and the enemies of Nazi Germany, it became a symbol of antisemitism and terror. In many Western countries, the swastika is viewed as a symbol of racial supremacism and intimidation because of its association with Nazism.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi_Germany History This will be talking about the history of Hitler and how he founded the Third Reich. Origin of Hitler Hitler was born Adolphus Hitler in 1889 in a small town in Austria-Hungary called Bruneian am Inn. His father, Alois Schicklgruber, was born out of wedlock, but eventually changed his name to that as his stepfather, becoming Alois Hitler. Alois was a mid-level Austrian customs officer so he was not rich but, he did have a lot of wife's. He married a rich older lady named Anna Glasl but admittedly started having affairs, including one with a much younger house servant named Franziska Matzelsberger. A few years later, he left his sick wife to be with his mistress, but since the Catholic Church didn't allow divorce at the time, he couldn't marry her. So he waited for his old wife to die and had a child in the meantime named Alois Jr. Then his wife died, so he married his mistress and had another child named Angela, but then his new wife got sick, so he employed his much, much younger cousin Clara to take care of her. Then when his new wife died, he immediately got Clara HIS COUSIN pregnant, and then married her... in that order. Clara and Alois had three children together who all tragically died while in infancy, so when the fourth child, Adolph, came along, Clara spoiled him rotten. Hitler's had two more kids named Edmund and Paula, and the family moved around a few times, meaning Adolph had to attend five different elementary schools. Adolph's father was strict, quick to anger and took most of it out on the eldest son until he had enough and ran away at the age of fourteen, leaving seven-year-old Adolph to do most of the chores and get berated by his father. The result was a difficult relationship with his dad while he was super attached to his mother who worried over him and his health excessively. Hitler did well in school. At first, his grades were good and his teachers praised him. He was popular with the other kids and enjoyed gathering them together to play war games. He also loved reading and particularly liked stories about Cowboys and Indians. As he grew older, though, he started to get into trouble. He was caught smoking once, organised a raid on a local orchard, tormented his pro-Austria religion teacher with symbolic gestures displaying his allegiance the idea of united Germanic people under a greater German state and defines of Hapsburg Austria. The area of Austria-Hungary that Hitler lived in was once part of the German Confederation, and many of the people who lived there considered themselves to be German. Adolph tended to just go against whatever his father said and since his father was an Austrian Public Official, Hitler got big into German nationalism. Around this time a family tragedy struck. His six-year-old brother, whom he loved a lot, died of measles when Adolph was 10. Around this time neighbours reported a change in the young boy. Strange behaviours such as talking to trees and staying up late staring at the stars from the cemetery walls. He lost interest in religion and his school grades started to decline. It also didn't help that he had just entered high school and the cool city boys treated him like a rural peasant. He had to repeat a grade and had little interest in most school subjects instead of spending his time reading and drawing which he was quite good at. At this time his father died of lung hemorrhage and Hitler just about passed his final semester and celebrated in a typical way by getting blackout drunk and wiping his butt with the certificate. (True Story) However, he didn't take the overall final school exam instead he dropped out. The now 16-year-old boy was unemployed without much purpose in life and for the next three years. He stayed that way he spent most of his time at the opera with his only friend August Kubizek. August later wrote his memories of the Young Hitler and said he was passionately interested in many things, felt he was in many ways than others his age, was quick to anger just like his father, and an incredible speaker once he was ranting. When he was 18 he said a very sad goodbye to his mother and went to Vienna to take the entrance exam for art school... he failed. Soon after he had to return home. His mother was sick and her health was rapidly deteriorating. Hitler stayed by her side and when she eventually died the family doctor said: "He had never seen someone so overwhelmed with grief as Hitler was." Then Hitler returned to Vienna still hoping to find a career in the arts but, he never did. Instead without parental support, Hitler ended up on the streets. Now in his early 20s, he spent a few rough years living in and out of homeless shelters, making what little he could from selling postcards he painted. It's hard to pinpoint exactly when and how Hitler's extreme ideological beliefs formed, but his time in Vienna would have certainly played a role. Anti-semitism was widespread in the city the mayor whom Hitler supported with an outspoken antisemite. There were many right-wing anti-semitic newsletters which Hitler took a keen interest in he bought into the conspiracy theories and became a firm believer in the idea that there are many races and constant struggle with one another. The purest of which were the German Aryan people and worst of which he believed were jews. Since Austria-Hungary was a multi-ethnic Empire full of lesser races Hitler wasn't a fan. So when he was 24 he moved to Munich in Germany to avoid doing military service and for one more year, he was a drifter on the streets until something huge happened. In 1914 long-standing tensions in Europe erupted into the first world war. Crowds across Europe celebrated the news. Within days Hitler volunteered for the German Army the war gave him a purpose in life his fellow soldiers gave him friendship and brotherhood. Despite the horrors of War, Hitler considered it to be the best time of his life. He was reportedly a soldier and was awarded the iron cross first class. He was also very lucky and had many close encounters with death. His luck ran out in 1916 however when an artillery shell injured his leg. He went back to Germany to recover and was outraged to find a general apathetic anti-war attitude among the exhausted and hungry German populace with the war turning against Germany. He returns to the frontlines, but was temporarily blinded by a British gas attack in 1918. A month later still recovering in the hospital Hitler learned of Germany's defeat and surrender. The terms of the peace treaty were tough on Germany it had to pay a lot of money and lose a lot of soldiers. These conditions weakened Germany and humiliated the German people. Europe's borders changed after the war too. New countries were formed out of Russia's lost territory, Austria-Hungary was dissolved and there was one new country splitting Germany into two. Hitler, seeing the country he loved humiliated like this said that hatred grew in him for those responsible by which he meant communists and jews who he believed had stabbed Germany in the back by spreading dissent and Anti War Propaganda back home. Since Germany's military had to be reduced, Hitler could no longer remain a soldier after the war, but he kept working for the army as an informant. After the war, communists in Germany had attempted a revolution, and the government was worried about communism in general, so Hitler was tasked with infiltrating and reporting on any new political that could pose a communist threat. A new party called the German Workers' Party threw up a whole bunch of red flags, so Hitler went along to one of their meetings but found they weren't communists at all they were extreme right, and shared many of his extreme beliefs, so he left the army, and sighed up to join the party. His fantastic speaking abilities impressed the party's leadership and supporters, and he very quickly rose to the top. He decided that the party needs a makeover, so he renamed it to the National Socialist German Workers' Party, or Nazi for short, and he gave it a new colour scheme red, white, and black. The Nazis weren't very specific on policy, but Hitler made extravagant promises to return Germany to its former glory, by undoing the Treaty of Versailles and reuniting all ethnic Germans into one nation. He also said that only pure Aryan people should be allowed to be citizens and that all Jews would lose their citizenship. These ideas were already common in extreme right parties, but what set the Nazis was Hitler himself, and quickly became the leading party on the extreme right. Many of the political parties in Germany at the time had paramilitary wings, and the Nazis were no different. Hitler set up the very descriptive "Hall Protection Detachment," later changed to the very delightful "Gymnastic and Sports Division'" and finally settling on the ominous "Storm Detachment," or SA for short. Their job was to defend Nazi party meetings and intimidate political opponents, and they were frequently engaged in battles with communists on the streets. Since the allies had demanded a reduction in Germany's military size, many trained soldiers were left unemployed. Thay liked the Nazi ideology, and it was only natural for them to join the SA, which grew larger and larger over time. The new democratic government that formed after World War I was pretty weak and ineffective. In order to pay reparations to the Allies, it started printing more money. The problem is that printing money doesn't actually give more money it just makes money less valuable. So as the country printed more and more money, it becomes worthless and less and the currency crashed. In 1919, one U.S. dollar was worth about 4.5 marks German marks, but by December 1923, one U.S.was equal to 4.2 TRILLION marks. The price of bread rose to 200 billion marks. Banknotes became worthless. Unsurprisingly, in such an economic crisis, Germany struggled to pay the allies. The French were pissed about this, so they occupied the Ruhr, an area full of factories, and took the economic output from the area as payment. They treated the German civilians badly and in total, approximately a hundred and thirty Germans were killed during the occupation. Germans were furious and Hitler and the Nazis thought that now would be a great time to lead a revolution. In November 1923, inspired by something Benito Mussolini did a year earlier, Hitler stormed a meeting at a beer hall and called for an uprising against the government. With his supporters, he marched on the streets of Munich, hoping the police join his side. They did not. Hitler was put on trial for treason. He could have been sentenced to life, but the right-wing judges thought he was a pretty cool guy. Hitler knew the judges and knew that they would be lenient. So he took the opportunity to make impassioned speeches during the trial and in the end he was sentenced to just five years in prison, of which he only served nine months, and when they said prison, it was more like a pleasant hotel stay where he had plenty of time to write a book. The whole affair was covered by the media nationwide, and it made Hitler famous. Hitler and his extreme message were now known throughout Germany. But the everyday German still didn't care much for him. In the 1928 election, the Nazis only won about 2% of the vote. Many were still intimidated by all the violence and the shouting and how un-politician-like he was, but a new economic crisis would change all of that. To help Germany pay its reparations, America agreed to give it loans. In October 1929, the stock market crash happened and America wanted its money back. The economic strain that stood on an already struggling Germany was severe. Unemployment skyrocketed. Poverty was widespread and Germans were sick of it. It was clear that the newly formed democracy wasn't working. In the face of crisis, Germans began moving to the political extremes. Hitler claimed that he was the only one who could return Germany to its former glory. The Nazi party used propaganda to make Hitler seem like a great and powerful man and they gave the German people a scapegoat to blame for all their suffering. The promise of a single strong dictator was a breath of fresh air for Germans after years of failing democracy. Some bought into his extreme ideology. Some didn't agree with the racism, but were willing to vote for him anyway. Many didn't know much about politics at all, but just got caught up in the hype. Election after election, the Nazis became more and more popular until in 1932, they became the biggest in the German parliament. Hitler came to truly believe that he was some sort of great destined saviour of Germany. He turned megalomaniac. He decided to run for president and did surprisingly well, but still lost to the extremely popular World War I general, Paul von Hindenburg. Since he was now the leader of the biggest party, though, he demanded President Hindenburg make him chancellor. But Hindenburg was reluctant, seeing that Hitler was clearly such a big racist. Industry leaders urged Hindenburg to give Hitler the chancellorship, fearing the rising support for communism, and leader of the centre party von Papen, who had been secretly negotiating with Hitler, said to Hindenburg, "how about we make Hitler chancellor on the condition I get to be vice-chancellor and most government jobs go to us, moderate conservatives. That way I'll get to keep my power, I MEAN, we'll get to keep our power and we'll control Hitler like he's our angry little puppet. What could possibly go wrong?" As it turned out, EVERYTHING. Hitler became chancellor of Germany in January 1833, but he was not yet a dictator. In February, the German Parliament building was set on fire. Historians still aren't sure who did it and many suspect the Nazis did it themselves, but Hitler blamed the communists, and he convinced President Hindenburg to sign an emergency decree allowing him to imprison all communists and other political opponents. Communists and others were sent off to the first concentration camp in Dachau. At this time, the elderly president Hindenburg passed away, giving Hitler the perfect opportunity. He introduced a law to parliament that would allow him to make all future laws and decisions entirely on his own. With his political opponents in prison and the SA intimidating others, Hitler's law passed. Just two months after becoming chancellor, Hitler was now a dictator. He still had one problem. The leader of the SA wanted the SA to take over the job of the regular German Army and the German Army didn't like that idea. Hitler needed to maintain the support of his professionally trained German army, more so than his rough and rowdy SA. So one night in June 1934, he had Rohm and many other of his own SA officers rounded up end murdered. While he was at it, he took the opportunity to brutally settle some personal scores as well. Politicians who had disagreed with him in the past, reporters who had printed negative articles about him, one guy who did absolutely nothing, but they thought he was someone else. In some cases, even their families were murdered. In total, up to 200 people were killed in what became known as the Night of the Long Knives. The army, now satisfied that they wouldn't be replaced, pledged total allegiance to their new fuhrer and Hitler's control was now absolute. Life in Germany changed violently. Freedom of the press, expression, and public assembly were suspended. Jews were initially branded and their businesses boycotted, and eventually, Hitler would go on to have six million Jewish men, women, and children killed in concentration camps. Hundreds of thousands of people were forced into sterilization for physical and mental imperfections. The Hitler Youth became a way to brainwash the young. Boys were trained to fight and returned home from camp. Girls were told their purpose was to have pure Aryan children and they would sometimes return from camp pregnant. When their parents were understandably horrified, their children would threaten to turn them over to the Gestapo for standing in the way of Germany's greatness. The standard greeting changed and you could be sent to a concentration camp for not using it. This way it seemed like everyone was a Nazi supporter. If you dare to pose Hitler or speak out against him in any way, you also would be sent to a concentration camp. German Nationalism captivated the young Adolf. Extreme ideology and antisemitism vested in him as a young man living a hard life on the streets. Germany's defeat in the First World War filled him with hatred and a thirst for vengeance. A political movement that treated him like a god and hundreds of thousands looking up to him as their saviour made him a megalomaniac, and soon, his aggressive foreign policies would drag the world into a second tragic global conflict, otherwise known as WWII. World War II ''This contains disturbing and horrified content, this is meant to be as a historical archive on what Nazi Germany did in World War ll. Please do not continue if you are offended. Redirect to Relationships. '' Politics Government Relationships Friends * Japanese Empire * Kingdom of Finland * Kingdom of Italy * Kingdom of Romania * Vichy France * Francoist Spain * Estado Novo * Greek Military Junta * Government of National Salvation of Serbia * Government of National Unity of Hungary * Reichskommissariat Norwegen * Second Czechoslovak Republic * Independent State of Albania * Independent State of Croatia * USSR (formerly) Neutral * SFR Yugoslavia * Sweden Enemies * China * Czechoslovakia * European Union * France * Free France * NATO * Poland * Second Spanish Republic * United Kingdom * United Nations * United States * USSR Trivia * The Third Reich is part of one of the most popular "ships" in the fandom. It is him and the "USSR". However, this ship causes a lot of controversies as it is not moral at all to ship the two. In fact, recently a lot of the fandom has been wanting to put a stop to the ship. ** This, apart from the dictatorial history of both countries, is the reason why the USSR and the Third Reich are the most hated characters in the fandom. References ru:Третий Рейх Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Europe Category:Germanic Countries Category:Dictatorships Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Western Europe